Князівство Сіландія
|Визнання = |Мова = |Заснована = |Столиця = |Найбільші міста = |Державний устрій = Конституційна монархія |Посади керівників = Князь |Керівники = Михаїл I |Релігія = Англіканська церква Сіландії |Валюта = Сіландський долар |додатковий_параметр = |вміст_параметра = |Територія = ~0,004 км² |Населення = 1-27 |додатковий_параметр1 = |вміст_параметра1 = |додатковий_параметр2 = |вміст_параметра2 = |додатковий_параметр3 = |вміст_параметра3 = |додатковий_параметр4 = |вміст_параметра4 = |додатковий_параметр5 = |вміст_параметра5 = |додатковий_параметр6 = |вміст_параметра6 = |Телефонний код = +44 |Мікрокод = SL }} Князівство Сіландія (або Принципат Сіландія, [[wikipedia:uk:Англійська_мова|''англ.]] ''Principality of Sealand) — мікронація, розташована на колишній військово-морській платформі Рафс-Тауер, що використовувалася під час Другої світової війни за 10 кілометрів від узбережжя Суффолку, що на сході Великої Британії, за координатами (51° 53'40" N, 1° 28'57" E). Сіландію було проголошено суверенним князівством 2 вересня 1967 року колишнім майором британської армії Педді Роєм Бейтсом, а сам Рой став князем новопроголошеної держави. Історія У 1943 році, під час Другої світової війни Великою Британією було зведено платформу Рафс-Тауер (Roughs Tower), одну з платформ Маунсела,Seas and Waterways of the World: An Encyclopedia of History, Uses, and Issues передовсім проти німецьких бомбардувальників для прикриття життєво важливих морських шляхів. Платформа складається із плавучої понтонної структури, з надбудованими двома порожнистими вежами, на яких у свою чергу, розташована палуба. Вона була відбуксована та встановлена на піщаній мілині, у міжнародних водах, за межами тримільної зони територіальних вод Сполученого Королівства. Під час війни, гарнізон форту становив 150—300 персоналу військово-морських сил Project Redsand information on offshore defences які перебували тут аж до 1956 року . На початку 60-х років майор британської армії Педді Рой Бейтс (Paddy Roy Bates) створив піратську радіостанцію, розташовану на колишньому військово-морського форту Knock John (аналогічному за конструкцією до Roughs Tower) з метою обійти обмеження національного радіомовлення. За наслідком судових справ Бейтса з урядом Великої Британії, який поставив під сумнів законність його окупації було постановлено, що Knock John підпадає під юрисдикцію Сполученого Королівства.Our History. На відміну від нього, форт Рафс-Тауер був розташований за три милі від узбережжя, тобто на той час за межами територіальних вод Великобританії. Проконсультувавшись з адвокатами, Бейтс вирішив оголосити його незалежною державою «Сіландія» (Sealand, англійською «Морська Земля»), претендуючи на Jus Gentium («Закон Націй») над частиною земної кулі, яка була Terra nullius. thumb|300px|[[Педді Рой Бейтс|Рой і Джоан Бейтс, 1967 рік]] 2 вересня 1967 р. У супроводі своєї дружини Джоан в день її народження, сина Майкла (14 років), дочки Пенелопи (16 років) та кількох друзів і послідовників, Рой Бейтс оголосив князівство Сіландію. Заснування цієї країни ознаменувалося підняттям нещодавно розробленого прапора та надзвичайно романтичного жесту на день народження - дарування титулу улюбленій дружини, відтоді відомої як Княгиня Джоан. Конфлікт з Великою Британією У 1968 році британська влада спробувала захопити платформу. До неї підійшли патрульні катери, і Бейтси відповіли попереджувальними пострілами в повітря. Проти майора Бейтса як британського підданого був розпочато судовий процес. 2 вересня 1968 року, в річницю проголошення Сіландії, суд Ессексу визнав, що справа знаходиться поза межами британської юрисдикції. Починаючи з 1969 року запроваджені паспорти та поштові марки Сіландії. 25 вересня 1975 року було прийнято конституцію князівства, що складалася з преамбули і 23-ох статей, затверджено прапор, герб і гімн, а також створено уряд і відповідні урядові структури. Відтоді Сіландія стала конституційною монархією. Конституцію написав німецький правник Александер Готфрид Ахенбах (Alexander Gottfried Achenbach), який і став першим головою уряду Сіландії. Спроба державного перевороту thumb|350px|Сіландія після пожежі 2006 року У серпні 1978 року в країні стався путч. Йому передувала напруженості між князем Роєм і прем'єр-міністром графом Александром Ахенбахом. Сторони розходилися в поглядах на залучення в країну інвестицій і звинувачували один одного в антиконституційних наміри. Скориставшись відсутністю князя, який вів в Австрії переговори з інвесторами, Ахенбах з групою голландських громадян висадився на острові. Загарбники замкнули молодого князя Майкла в підвалі, а потім вивезли його в Нідерланди. Але Майкл втік з полону і зустрівся з батьком. За підтримки лояльних громадян країни поваленим монархам вдалося перемогти узурпаторів і повернутися до влади. Уряд діяв у точній відповідності з нормами міжнародного права. Полонені іноземні найманці були незабаром відпущені, оскільки Женевська конвенція про поводження з військовополоненими вимагає звільнення в'язнів після завершення військових дій. Організатор перевороту був зміщений з усіх посад і засуджений за державну зраду відповідно до сіландських законів, але він мав друге - німецьке - громадянство, тому його долею зацікавилися влади ФРН. Британський МЗС відмовився втручатися в це питання, і німецьким дипломатам довелося вести переговори безпосередньо з Сіландією. До країни прибув старший юрисконсульт німецького посольства в Лондоні доктор Німюллер, що стало прецедентом фактичного визнання держави. Враховуючи безкровний характер невдалого путчу, князь Рой великодушно відпустив Ахенбаха, який, однак, не визнав його легітимності і утворив уряд Сіландії у вигнанні (ФРН). У січні 1989 року Ахенбах був заарештований владою ФРН (яка не визнала його дипломатичний статус) і передав свій пост міністра з економічного співробітництва Йоганнесу Зайгеру (Johannes W. F. Seiger), який незабаром став прем'єр-міністром. У 1992 році Зайгер отримав від радянського генерал-лейтенанта Олександра Головкина, заступника начальника штаба групи військ в колишній НДР, гетьманську булаву як "символ влади і мудрості". Розширення територіальних вод thumb|300px|Територіальні води Великої Британії та Сіландії 30 вересня 1987 року Велика Британія оголосила про розширення своїх територіальних вод з 3 до 12 морських миль. Водночас аналогічну заяву зробила Сіландія. Реакції з боку британського уряду на розширення територіальних вод Сіландії не було, що точки зору міжнародного права означає поділення морської зони між двома країнами. Однак відсутність двосторонньої угоди, що регулювало б це питання, стала причиною небезпечних інцидентів. Так, в 1990 році Сіландія вимушена була обстріляти попереджувальними залпами британське судно, яке несанкціоновано підійшло до його кордону. Державний устрій та символіка Сіландія є конституційною монархією, князівством. Засновники династії - князь Рой Сіландський (Бейтс, †9 жовтня 2012), княгиня Джоан Сіландська (Бейтс, †10 березня 2016), спадкоємець - княжич Майкл Сіландський (Бейтс), в 1991-2012 роках князь-регент, нині голова держави князь Михаїл I. В структурі виконавчої влади три міністерства: внутрішніх справ, закордонних справ і в справах телекомунікацій і технологій. Юридична система заснована на британському праві. Сіландія була заснована на принципі, згідно якому будь-яка група людей, не вдоволених жорстокістю законів та обмеженнями існуючих національних держав, може проголосити незалежність у будь-якому місці, що не знаходиться під юрисдикцією іншої суверенної одиниці. На момент проголошення платформа Рафс-Тауер перебувала під юрисдикцією міжнародних вод. Завдяки цьому народилося національне гасло Сіландії E Mare Libertas, тобто «З моря ;— свобода». Прапором Сіландії є червоно-біло-чорний триколор. Червоний колір — символ королівської влади, білий — чистоти, чорний — піратський. Економіка Сіландія проголосила себе зоною вільної торгівлі, тут немає митних зборів та обмежень щодо грального бізнесу. Головну частину експорту складають сувеніри, монети та марки країни, продаж громадянства та титулівProducts, стратегічний економічний партнер - фірма HavenCo. Проблема визнання Незалежні спостерігачі відносять Сіландію радше до мікронацій, аніж до категорії невизнаних держав, хоча вона згадується також і як невизнана держава та найменша держава світу.JOURNEYS ;– THE SPIRIT OF DISCOVERY: Simon Sellars braves wind and waves to visit the unlikely North Sea nation of Sealand. Проте на відміну від багатьох віртуальних держав, князівство має контрольовану фізичну територію і щонайменше три юридичні аргументи для міжнародного визнання свого суверенітету: # Сіландію було засновано в нейтральних водах до вступу в силу Конвенції ООН по морському праву 1982 року, що забороняє будівництво штучних споруд у відкритому морі, і до розширення суверенної морської зони Великої Британії з 3 до 12 морських миль в 1987 році. На підставі того, що платформа Рафс-Тауер, на якій розташована Сіландія, була покинута й викреслена зі списків Британського адміралтейства, її зайняття розглядається як колонізація. # Британський суд у 1968 році виніс рішення про відсутність юрисдикції Великобританії над Сіландією. Жодна інша країна також не заявила про свої права на Сіландію. # Існує кілька прецедентів визнання Сіландії де-факто: #* Велика Британія не платила князю Рою пенсії за той період, коли він опинився в Сіландії. #* Суди Великої Британії відмовилися розглянути позови проти Сіландії 1968 і 1990 років. #* МЗС Нідерландів і ФРН вступили в переговори з владою Сіландії. #* Бельгійська пошта деякий час визнавала сіландські марки. Таким чином, Сіландія відповідає всім критеріям державності згідно Конвенції Монтевідео та прецедентами визнання де-факто. Проте більш поширена в сучасному міжнародному праві теорія вимагає для держав визнання іншими державами де-юре. Сіландія намагається здобути визнання незалежності якоюсь визнаною державою, але не намагалася досягти незалежності через ООН. Релігія В країні з 2006 року діє Англіканська церква Сіландії (Anglican Church of Sealand) на чолі з Митрополитом. Спорт Сіландія має Національну футбольну збірнуSealand National Football AssociationSealand national football team, зареєстровану в NF-BoardFootball Associations Members of the N.F.-Board. Джерела * Офіційна сторінка Принципату Сіландія. * Сторінка держави на фейсбуці * Сторінка Уряду Сіландії у вигнанні * Покинуті форти Маунселла та найменша держава на білому світі, Князівство Сіландія * The Principality of Sealanf, and its case for sovereign recognition, Andrew H. E. Lyon Примітки Див. також * Республіка острова Троянд * Панське Категорія:Сіландія Категорія:Мікронації